


FETISH F - FOOL ME ONCE, SHAME ON YOU...

by CrimsonEmbrace



Series: FETISH A-Z [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PART OF FETISH SERIES</p>
            </blockquote>





	FETISH F - FOOL ME ONCE, SHAME ON YOU...

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE IN 2009

STORY WARNINGS: ANGST, NON-CON... HAPPY ENDING  
\--------------------------------------------------------

FOOL ME ONCE SHAME ON YOU... FOOL ME TWICE, SHAME ON ME

The first time it happened Neji uneasily ‘laughed it off’ as being a mistake, why would someone like Ibiki touch him... like that in public? No, it had to be a mistake; big important Jounin like him did not go around rubbing their aroused cocks against other nin’s asses... yeah, just a mistake... but then why had Ibiki been aroused, and with the immense size of the cock Neji had felt bucking against him there was no doubt he was aroused. Just a mistake... yeah.

The second time it was a bit more difficult to pretend it didn’t happen... more like impossible. Neji stood with all the other nin waiting for a debriefing... he’d been late, everything had gone wrong that morning, his alarm clock broke then he discovered his sandals strap was loose... after tripping when it twisted on him, and ripped his favorite pants in the resulting fall... Neji had barely made it in the door and he was forced to stand at the back of the group.

While listening to Lady Tsunade’s words, Neji had to fight an odd discomfort, it felt almost like fingers... Neji’s breath caught as his eyes slid down to see it wasn’t his imagination... and given the size of the hand stroking his cock through his pants it could only be one person... Ibiki.

Neji froze his eyes whipping up to see if anyone was noticing. Everyone’s eyes were on the front of the room as Tsunade continued her long-winded report. Neji shivered, he could feel the skilled fingers stroking and teasing his cock and it was hardening. Neji’s face heated, a person was touching him intimately in public! Then a cold chill swept through Neji and he felt the blood drain from his face, no not a person... Ibiki, the head of ANBU... the torture specialist! Neji’s mouth went dry and he looked around hopefully, surely someone was seeing this... but no one was.

Neji’s heart was beating hard and he was panting, and it wasn’t only in fear as Ibiki’s talented hand was quickly bringing him to an orgasm. Neji bit his lip and tried to stay quiet but a soft whimper escaped his lips. Now Neji looked around, hoping no one was looking, witnessing his humiliation. Neji closed his eyes in shame and his hips involuntarily bucked against Ibiki’s hand as he came, but Ibiki’s hand didn’t just leave him it brushed over the damp area of Neji’s pants then retreated, to Neji’s horror he heard Ibiki softly sniff his hand. Neji couldn’t take it; he turned and fled from the room...

Later that day Neji saw Rock Lee. Rock Lee hailed him happily, “I hope you are feeling better!”

Neji froze. “What do you mean?” He asked his voice strained.

Rock Lee smiled and patted him on the back, “Every one gets sick once in a while... you should stay away from outdoor food venders, perhaps your stomach is too sensitive...”

“Who told you I was sick?” Neji asked stiffly.

Rock Lee gave Neji a confused look, “When you ran out of the Lady Hokage’s meeting this morning... Ibiki explained you had complained of being ill...”

Neji blanched.

Rock Lee looked concerned. “You still look a little pale perhaps I should help you home?”

Neji shook his head quickly, “No... I just need some air.”

Rock Lee looked bewildered as Neji hurried away. “But we are outside...”

For the rest of the week Neji glanced nervously around him everywhere he went, by the time the weekend arrived he’d finally relaxed. Whatever the reason Ibiki had done that, it was over... perhaps it was a joke or bet, it meant nothing.

That delusion was dispelled with one poor decision...

Neji was tired and sore, it had been a long hard day of training with his uncle and Neji wanted to relax in peace. Neji decided to use the public onsen; he didn’t want to have to sit beside his uncle and have to make polite conversation.

Neji washed and rinsed, dismissing the odd feeling he wasn’t alone as nothing more than stress... as Neji drew on a robe and walked out to the heated pools he felt a hand set on his shoulder. Neji froze, unwilling to look back... He hadn’t listened to his instincts, so he guessed in an odd way it was his own fault... he’d denied the signs... the warnings... and now here he was...

Neji remained still as Ibiki reached around his body. Neji could feel Ibiki’s imposing bulk pressing lightly against him and had to hold back a little shiver, what could he want?

Ibiki’s finger almost lazily nudged aside the fabric of Neji’s robe baring a pale expanse of flesh and a peachy nipple. Neji’s nipple pebbled at the cooler temperature of the room and Neji’s breath caught as if to breathe would cause things to move faster.

Neji was terrified... no one knew, no one would come... what had he been thinking, coming here at this time of night? Who knew what someone like Ibiki would find arousing... mutilation, strangulation...

Ibiki’s rough finger flicked his nipple and Neji couldn’t help the frightened whimper that escaped from his lips.

Ibiki chuckled softly, “I’m not going to hurt you Kotori...”

Somehow Ibiki’s words were not as reassuring as they were supposed to be, as one of Ibiki’s hands continued to rest firmly on Neji’s shoulder and the other parted Neji’s robe, gliding smoothly down his body to cup his balls before slipping up to enclose his cock. Neji shivered and made a small mew of protest that turned into a moan as Ibiki’s hand stroked his cock.

In all the times Neji had touched himself it had never felt this good, it was as if Ibiki knew his body, where to touch and how much pressure... it was incredible and Neji had to fight his urge to thrust into the wonderful sensation.

Neji panted, softly whimpering in pleasure even as he tried to remind himself this was Ibiki... and he was being molested against his will... wasn’t he? It was too hard to think with Ibiki’s hand sending waves of pleasure through him.

In minutes Neji was arching and crying out as he came, Ibiki’s hand covered his mouth loosely muting his cry and sending a spike of fear through him. Then Ibiki released his cock and his hand dropped from Neji’s mouth.

Neji turned but Ibiki was gone. Confused, Neji gathered his robe around him and his cheeks colored as he grabbed a towel to clean up the floor. Then he returned to the bathhouse, washed, put his clothes on and left.

Neji was bewildered why was this happening to him... why was Ibiki doing this? Molesting him... was it molesting if he enjoyed it? Neji could feel his face heat, what kind of hentai enjoyed being molested?! He never thought he was this much of a pervert... but he couldn’t deny that he had enjoyed what Ibiki had done... that he’d cum from Ibiki’s touch... twice.

Soon it began to happen with almost appalling frequency... Neji couldn’t take the stress anymore and blamed desperation for his decision... he was going to show Ibiki how it felt to be taken advantage of in public...

He was proving a point, Neji told himself, it wasn’t because he wanted to touch the huge hard cock he’d felt pressing against his ass so many times... just proving a point nothing more...

Neji waited for the right time and when it came, he hesitated before acting... still uncertain of the wisdom of his actions. Through a fluke, Ibiki was the only one available to cover the mission desk the first day of the next week.

Neji eyed the roster trying to talk himself out of what he knew was a foolish plan... in the end he did it anyway.

Neji snuck into the missions’ office and hid beneath the desk, he didn’t have to wait long as Ibiki walked in and sat at the desk. Neji took a deep breath for courage and as he heard the large group of nin come in to turn in their reports, Neji’s hand touched Ibiki’s legs slowly stroking up to his rapidly hardening cock.

Ibiki didn’t even flinch and as he spoke to the nin his voice betrayed no excitement... or any other emotion. Neji grew bolder, he wanted Ibiki to have to try to hide his reactions just as Neji had so many times.

Neji’s fingers slowly unfastened Ibiki’s pants and stroked the hard flesh trapped inside the confining cloth. Neji felt Ibiki’s thigh muscles flex, it was a reaction! Pleased by the thought he was affecting him Neji continued, his fingers freeing the huge length of Ibiki’s cock and caressing the silken skin. Ibiki simply continued talking to the nin, correcting their mission reports and answering their questions, unaffected.

Neji was stubbornly determined, he leaned forward and licked the swollen head, and for a moment Ibiki was quiet then returned to answering the confused nin’s question. Neji smiled, he’d gotten another reaction!

Neji leaned forward once more and sucked the head of Ibiki’s cock, his fingers caressing the length of its shaft and one of his hands slipped into Ibiki’s pants, cupping his balls. Neji slowly worked as much of Ibiki’s big cock in and out of his mouth as he could, enjoying the feel of it, and he moaned softly in enjoyment.

Ibiki’s stomach muscles jumped and his thighs tightened reminding Neji why he was there... he’d been so lost in his enjoyment he’d forgotten the whole point of this was to make Ibiki react... and he had!

Neji returned to stroking the shaft as he sucked and licked the engorged head and as he felt Ibiki’s balls draw up he eagerly took Ibiki’s cock into his mouth as deep as he could, the head resting against the back of his throat, and purred. Ibiki’s cock jumped between Neji’s lips as he came and Neji gladly swallowed and drew until he could get no more. As he slipped Ibiki’s sated cock from his mouth Neji licked the cum from it before releasing it.

Ibiki looked up from his report at Genma and calmly ordered, “Could you close that door on your way out?”

Genma nodded.

Ibiki pushed his chair out and sat looking down at Neji with an amused smile. “Do you seriously think I’d pull mission desk duty?”

Neji blushed as he realized it had all been a set up, Ibiki had known... known he wanted to do this... and gave him the opportunity.

Ibiki’s lips were still quirked in an amused smile as he reached a hand down. “Come out Kotori.”

Neji placed his hand in Ibiki’s and allowed Ibiki to draw him out. Neji averted his eyes and his cheeks colored brightly. Ibiki chuckled then reached out and cupped Neji’s hips setting him on his lap... to Neji’s shock Ibiki was hard again, but Ibiki made no move to try to do anything about it, instead he cupped Neji’s chin gently and turned his face to look at him then placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Neji blinked in surprise, then it was Ibiki’s turn to be surprised as Neji eagerly renewed the kiss, deepening it hungrily and melting into Ibiki’s arms as they slowly enclosed him.

That was the start of many future sessions... Neji gladly hid under Ibiki’s desk at ANBU sucking and fondling Ibiki on many occasions... one day he’d get Ibiki to react, until then he was more than eager to keep trying!

 

END  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FETISH F: 

Frotteurism: the non-consensual rubbing against another person to achieve sexual arousal. This non-consensual activity may be done discreetly without being discovered, or in circumstances where the victim cannot respond, typically in a public place such as a crowded train, or at a rock concert.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kotori means: small bird


End file.
